Até que a morte nos separe
by GrazielaL
Summary: Nem sempre há tempo. Nem sempre há razões. Mas, será que haveria amor? SesRin, Oneshot, U/A


**Oi povo que lê fics! **

**É indescritível o efeito que uma oneshot recém escrita tem sobre mim... Eu me sinto tão bem quando posto, que gostaria de estar inspirada todos os dias! Claro, tudo graças a vocês, que lêem, comentam, recomendam, criticam, me inspiram...**

**Enfim, essa é uma via de mão dupla, onde eu os sirvo, e vocês me completam, sacou? Então, queridos, leiam e deixem suas reviews... Reviews não custam nadinha, são a voz do leitor e a satisfação da autora que vos fala. Além de servirem como contato entre nós, claro!**

**Beijinho, boa leitura!**

**...**

_Inu Yasha_ e todo o relacionado pertence a Rumiko Takahashi. Essa é uma estória fictícia, com pessoas e eventos fictícios. Proibida a reprodução, ainda que parcial, sem autorização prévia da autora.

…

**.**

"Até que a morte nos separe_"_

_Por Graziela Leon_

_._

Lá estava ela. Sentada em lótus no gramado do campus, ela lia um livro como se o tempo não passasse. A uns quatro metros de distância, Sesshoumaru contemplava seu alvo; A garota de origem italiana, olhos negros e cabelos castanhos.

Ele sabia que ela estava lendo "Os Três Mosqueteiros", de Dumas, sabia que seu nome era Rin, que tinha cinco irmãos, e três sobrinhos... Ele sabia muitas coisas a respeito dela, se não tudo. Inteligente, saudável, e eventualmente ria, enquanto desvendava as páginas com olhos sedentos – dentes muito bem alinhados, ele diria. E, embora isso não fosse um fator crucial na escolha, ela era bonita.

Conseguiria que se interessasse por ele? Bem, estava contando com a ajuda dos céus para tal...

Ele se aproximou dela calmamente. Depois de dois meses de pesquisa e observação, aquela foi a data escolhida para o primeiro contato. Precisava ser cauteloso, pois, se pusesse tudo a perder, sabe Deus aonde encontraria outra moça tão perfeitamente adequada. E talvez sequer houvesse tempo para procurar.

- "Ora bem, Eminência, como passam o pobre Bernajoux e o pobre Jussac?"

Dois olhos profundamente negros ergueram-se das páginas, para se cravarem no desconhecido. A moça lhe dedicou um sorriso tímido, mas receptivo.

- Já o leu?

- Sim – Ele sentou-se na grama, próximo a ela – duas vezes. E ri bastante com D'Artagnan... Me chamo Sesshoumaru, srta...?

- Rin – Ela estendeu a mão e apertou a que ele lhe oferecia – E o que mais lhe interessou no livro, Sesshoumaru?

Conforme ele previra, apesar de ser tímida, o ambiente acadêmico a tornava mais comunicativa, aberta a conhecer pessoas novas, interagir.

- Com certeza a noção de valores... Creio que apenas uma pessoa que conheça o significado de uma _família_ pode ser capaz de entender o código de honra dos mosqueteiros...

Um brilho de reconhecimento surgiu nos olhos da moça, e Sesshoumaru teve total certeza de seu êxito.

**...**

Apresentar o novo amigo a sua família não foi tão complicado quanto Rin pensou que fosse. Apesar dos comentários de sua mãe – típica matrona italiana – sobre a facilidade que as mulheres da família têm em engravidar, de sua avó perguntando mil vezes se ele era seu namorado e das piadinhas que o mais novo dos seus irmãos faria por um bom tempo, fora uma noite bem agradável.

Ela o acompanhava até o carro para se despedir. Pensava que Sesshoumaru era uma figura singular. Ele fizera questão de comparecer ao aniversário da mãe de Rin, fora extremamente atencioso com sua família imensa e excêntrica, e presenteara a aniversariante com um lindo buquê de orquídeas.

- E a sua família, Sesshoumaru? Você tem irmãos?

Ele encostou-se à porta do carro, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

- Tive. Um irmão, mais novo... Se chamava Inu Yasha. Ele morreu em um acidente de carro, aos dezesseis anos. Um caminhão bateu no carro que meu pai dirigia, os dois morreram na hora...

Rin se sentiu horrível. Da maneira que pôde, içou-se na ponta dos pés e envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços, em um abraço sincero. Talvez o mais sincero que ele já tinha recebido.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Sesshoumaru se sentiu orgulhoso. Ela era bonita, saudável, culta, sensível e _fértil_, uma excelente escolha. Talvez a melhor escolha que já fizera na vida.

O abraço se desfez parcialmente, e Sesshoumaru inclinou-se sobre Rin, pressionando sua boca sobre a dela em um beijo singelo, _inocente_. Ao terminar, observou o rosto quase infantil totalmente entregue; os olhos fechados, expressão serena e um quase sorriso. Poderia apaixonar-se por ela, facilmente.

Passou o polegar sobre os lábios dela, até que os olhos negros se abrissem, risonhos.

- Estás curando o meu coração, e a minha mente, Rin – "Pena que não possas curar-me o corpo", completou mentalmente.

...

- Acha certo o que está fazendo com essa menina? Acha que ela concordaria com isso se soubesse da _verdade_? - A mulher estava visivelmente decepcionada.

Sesshoumaru ainda segurava a pequena caixa negra nas mãos, olhando pela janela, sem coragem de encarar os olhos de sua mãe. Ele sabia que ela estava certa. Mas, mesmo assim, ele tinha uma causa _maior_ pela qual manter seus planos. E não desistiria justo agora, não quando a havia finalmente encontrado

- O que a faz pensar que eu não gosto dela? Mãe... Não há nenhum propósito escuso nas minhas intenções - Ele consultou seu relógio - Rin é uma garota adorável, e você está sendo malvada ao insinuar que não é nela que estou interessado.

- Você está tecendo a corda de sua própria fôrca, Sesshoumaru... Só não diga que eu não te avisei. - Ela lhe deu as costas, pronta para sair - E que Deus ajude essa pobre moça!

**...**

Três meses de namoro. Rin vestia-se para comemorar com Sesshoumaru em um restaurante.

Luz de velas, som de violinos, a mão dele cobrindo a dela sobre a toalha da mesa. Tudo muito bobo, piegas e previsível, mas terrivelmente perfeito, pra quem está apaixonado.

À hora da sobremesa, ele pôs a mão por dentro do paletó, e de lá sacou uma pequena caixinha aveludada. Rin não acreditou quando ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, menos ainda quando abriu a caixinha, mostrando o anel em seu interior.

- Rin Benedetti, casa comigo?

Um arroubo, insanidade, paixão avassaladora, inconseqüência, impulsividade. Algum desses motivos, ou todos eles combinados, fizeram com que ela respondesse sem nem sequer pensar.

- Sim!

**...**

Aquilo era loucura! Como poderia estar se casando com um homem que conhecera há menos de seis meses? Como compartilharia sua vida com um completo desconhecido? Oras, não era um desconhecido, não mesmo! Era Sesshoumaru, o homem que ela amava e que a amava também.

- Sim – Ela repetiu, sorrindo.

- Sim – Ele assegurou, com firmeza.

O juiz de paz os declarou casados, diante dos pais de Rin e da mãe de Sesshoumaru.

- Bem-vinda, criança – Disse a mulher de aparência frágil, ao abraçá-la – Bem-vinda à nossa família.

O coração de Rin se encheu. Aquela poderia não ser a cerimônia dos sonhos, mas seria o casamento dos seus sonhos, com o homem dos seus sonhos.

**...**

Ele afagava os cabelos de Rin, espalhados por seu peito, enquanto sentia a respiração calma e morna dela em sua pele. Ela dormia.

Sesshoumaru a pôs, com cuidado, sobre os travesseiros, e levantou-se. Agachado ao lado da cama, ele observou atentamente o rosto daquela que, agora, era sua esposa e sua mulher.

Os lábios entreabertos, pareciam ainda conter o hálito dele. Seu cheiro deveria estar impregnado nos cabelos e na pele dela, e o sorriso adormecido poderia ser um indício de que era o seu rosto que lhe povoava os sonhos.

Ela espreguiçou-se, suspirando, e murmurou-lhe o nome, "Sesshoumaru". Uma lágrima triste rolou pela face dele, que ficou em pé e deu as costas para a esposa adormecida. Amava-a, e não poderia negar.

Amá-la o fazia sentir mais vivo, mais completo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, como poderia usar a alguém que amava? Mesmo que o sentimento recém-descoberto tornasse seus atos justificáveis, como iria permitir que ela sofresse?

- Sesshoumaru? – A voz sonolenta o chamou – Algum problema?

Ele virou-se para Rin, sério, e tentou juntar coragem para o que deveria fazer. Os olhos negros dela estremeceram ao encontrar os dourados dele, cheios de culpa.

- Sente-se – Ele pediu, com um estranho peso na voz.

Rin obedeceu, puxando o lençol para cobrir os seios nus. Ainda não estava acostumada com a intimidade do casamento, e a atitude dele a assustava.

- Eu menti pra você, Rin, e vou lhe dar toda a razão se quiser ir embora daqui – Ele viu a confusão dar lugar ao medo no rosto dela – Quando meu pai e meu irmão morreram, não contei a você, mas eu estava no carro, junto com eles.

Rin teve um sobressalto. Porque ele estava falando sobre aquele assunto justo na sua noite de núpcias? E pior, porque aquilo poderia fazê-la querer ir embora?

- Inu Yasha insistiu _tanto_ pra ir na frente. Ele queria observar o nosso pai, pra aprender a dirigir... Eu nunca deveria ter permitido... – Rin compadeceu-se dele, e fez menção de se levantar para abraçá-lo, mas ele a deteve com um gesto de mão – Inu Yasha distraiu o meu pai, que não viu o sinal vermelho, nem o caminhão. Por um milagre eu não perdi as pernas, mas o meu laptop estava sobre a tampa do porta-malas, e voou na minha cabeça – A dor presente nos olhos dele era tão palpável que Rin se sentia sufocar – Eu fiquei três dias desacordado, e minha mãe teve que enterrar sozinha o filho e o marido.

Ela se encolheu sobre a cama, abraçando os próprio joelhos. Sentia-se tão impotente... Não havia nada no mundo que pudesse fazer para diminuir as coisas que ele tivera de enfrentar, e era tão profundamente difícil vê-lo sofrendo...

- Sesshoumaru, porque não me cont...

- Shhh... – Ele interrompeu – Eu ainda não terminei – Rin voltou a sentir medo, e ele sentou-se na beirada da cama, embora longe dela – Quando eu acordei, não só descobri que meu pai e irmão haviam morrido, como que eu também iria morrer. Um laptop de quase três quilos, a 70km/h ... A pancada me causou um aneurisma. É inoperável, e pode me matar a qualquer momento.

A face de Rin perdeu completamente a cor. Ela sentia como se todo e qualquer chão sob seus pés houvesse se desintegrado, fazendo-a despencar em um abismo sem fundo. Então ele lhe deu o golpe de misericórdia...

- Eu sou o último da minha família; quando eu morrer, o nosso nome e o nosso sangue morrerão comigo, e minha mãe enterrará mais um filho sozinha. – ele respirou profundamente, tentando manter sua voz firme –Foi por isso que eu procurei por uma mulher. Uma mulher saudável, inteligente e que pudesse engravidar facilmente... Me dar um filho que continuaria a minha família, e seria o consolo da minha mãe, quando eu me fosse. _Por isso me casei com você_ – Ele mirou as próprias mãos, sentindo-se exposto, indefeso – Agora eu vejo o quanto fui egoísta... Sinto muito que tenhamos chegado até aqui. Comportei-me como um canalha

Ela estava muda. Sesshoumaru viu profundo desapontamento e mágoa refletidos nos olhos negros. Como ela não respondesse, tornou a falar-lhe.

- Vista-se e eu a levo de volta para a casa dos seus pais. Providenciarei que todas as suas coisas estejam lá, pela manhã...

Rin enfezou-se. Ao ver a expressão ofendida e furiosa de seu rosto, Sesshoumaru esteve pronto para ouvir toda a sorte de ofensas, gritos e maldições. Possivelmente ela o esbofetearia, e o mandaria ao inferno com sua carona.

Mas não houve ofensas, ou tapas, sequer gritos. O rosto dela estava trilhado de lágrimas, e imerso em um desespero tangível.

- Você pode morrer a qualquer momento e vai me negar o direito de ficar a seu lado pelo tempo que ainda nos resta? – Ele jamais imaginara aquele tipo de reação, simplesmente não tinha o que dizer – Não pode mandar nos meus sentimentos!

- Permitir que me amasse apenas a faria sofrer...

- Eu já o amo! – Ela gritou, aos prantos – E não ficar com você é que me faria sofrer – Afastou os lençóis, sem se preocupar com a própria nudez, e chegou mais perto, segurando o rosto dele com ambas as mãos – Pode ser amanhã, e pode ser daqui a vinte anos, mas você está vivo, agora, e é só o que importa pra mim!

- Rin, não há nada que me faça acreditar...

- Acreditar?! Sabe em que eu acredito? **Que tudo na vida tem um propósito**... Você poderia ter morrido naquele acidente, e poderia ter morrido a qualquer momento nesses dois últimos anos, mas você não morreu! Você me encontrou, me escolheu e fez com que me apaixonasse por você, então eu pelo menos uma vez tenho o direito de escolher o que quero! Agora cale essa maldita boca e me deixe ser a mãe dos seus filhos!

E se jogou sobre ele, o beijando desesperadamente – como se aquele fosse o último beijo.

**...**

No verão seguinte, Rin deu à luz um casal de gêmeos; a menina, idêntica ao pai, e o menino, perfeito equilíbrio entre os dois. No quarto da maternidade, mais uma vez beijaram-se como se fosse o último beijo.

Cada toque, cada palavra, cada olhar entre eles, era sempre sedento e desesperado. Viveram cada instante de suas vidas como se fosse o último.

Pouco se sabe sobre o que aconteceu a eles depois, há muitas histórias diferentes. Mas o que se sabe é que, diferentemente dos contos-de-fada, Sesshoumaru e Rin viveram felizes enquanto puderam, e _amaram-se_ para sempre.

**...**

"_De __tudo__ ao meu amor serei atento_

_antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto_

_que mesmo em face do maior encanto,_

_dele__ se encante mais meu pensamento._

_Hei de __vivê-lo__ em cada vão momento,_

_e em seu pesar hei de espalhar meu canto_

_e __rir meu riso__, e derramar meu pranto_

_ao seu pesar, ou ao seu contentamento_

_E, assim, quando mais tarde me procure_

_quem sabe __a morte__, angústia de quem vive,_

_quem sabe __a solidão__, fim de quem ama._

_Que eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):_

_Que não seja imortal_

_- posto que __é chama__ –_

_mas que seja __infinito__ enquanto dure"_

(Vinícius de Moraes)

**...**

_Carinhosamente dedicada às queridas __Pamela__ Baldesini (__Kate__ Simon), __Jhennie__ Lee (__pretty __cherry __flower__) e Cristiane Vanessa (__Acdy-chan__); Obrigada por serem minhas leitoras, amigas, incentivadoras e inspiração._

_..._

**Então, pessoas, é só isso! Espero que tenham compreendido. Qualquer coisa, perguntem que eu respondo...**

**MUITO obrigada por terem dedicado seu tempo lendo essa fic, espero que não tenham a sensação de tê-lo desperdiçado.**

**.  
**

"_**Se gostais, caros amigos, podeis clicar neste botão verde cá abaixo e fazer-me conhecedora de vossa satisfaç**__**ão**__**;**_

_**Se, de outro modo, não gostais, está correto que podeis xingar-me, clicando no mesmo bot**__**ão**__**!"**_

_**.  
**_

"Os três Mosqueteiros" – Alexandre Dumas

"Soneto de Fidelidade" – Vinícius de Moraes


End file.
